Rex and Hannah Chronciles Story No 2: Queen Of The Nile
by Tim66
Summary: Rex and Hannah come to the aid of an Egyptology professor, who is protecting an incredible secret.


DISCLAIMER. This story is based upon the series, Charmed, that was created by Constance M. Burge. All Charmed characters are the property of Spelling Productions.

**THE PLACE: PALO ALTO, CALIFORNIA**

**THE TIME: OCTOBER 7, 2008**

"Breakfast!" Hannah Webster called as she sat down at the dining room table and looked at the meal of eggs, bacon, and pancakes before her. _Not bad if I say so myself._ she thought.

"Ah, looks great, Hannah." Rex Buckland said as he came in, sat down at the table, and began to help himself. "Going to be a busy day today. We have a guest lecturer coming in to talk to the class."

"Really? Who is it?"

"A Professor Claire Patrick." Rex replied. "She's an Egyptologist, and specializes in the Ptolemaic period."

"Buh?" Hannah asked, baffled.

"The period between the time that Egypt was conquered by Alexander The Great, up to its annexation by the Roman Empire."

"Oh." Hannah said. "Rex, sometimes I wonder why you put up with a cabbage head like me."

"Hannah, don't talk like that." Rex said softly. "You know how much you mean to me. We've been through so much together."

"Yeah, I know. Still, sometimes I feel like a first class moron around you."

"You will always have a special place in my heart, Hannah. Take comfort in that." Rex said as he finished his breakfast and checked his watch. "I have to get to work now. See you later." With that, Rex leaned over and kissed Hannah on the cheek.

"Bye Rex." Hannah said as she watched Rex head out the apartment door. Sighing to herself, Hannah headed into the kitchen to make herself a fresh cup of coffee._ Rex is right about one thing._ Hannah thought, once she had gotten her coffee and headed back to the dining room. _We have been through a lot._ Hannah then let her mind drift back through the memories. It had been ten years now since she and Rex had been sent by the Source to procure the powers of the Halliwell sisters, also known as the Charmed Ones. Back then, like most Warlocks, Rex and Hannah had obeyed the Source without question. However, when they had failed to procure the powers of said Charmed Ones, the Source had recalled and punished them severely. Hannah shuddered as she remembered the pain and agony of said punishment. Yet, that same punishment awoke a realization in Rex and Hannah. The realization being was that they were nothing more than slaves to the Source and the Demons that ruled the Underworld, being forced to do all the dirty work. That realization grew into a resolve, and one day, when their guards were not paying attention, Rex and Hannah had jumped them and escaped. Soon after, they had found many other Warlocks who felt the same way, and The Insurgents had been born, committed to ending Demonic rule over all Warlocks. Over the following years, there had been many gains and losses as The Insurgents became a major thorn in the side of the Underworld. The Halliwell sisters also unknowing helped The Insurgents along by getting rid of powerful Upper Level Demons such as the Source and Zankou. Finally, in 2006, the Charmed Ones finally eliminated the last of the Upper Level Demons, The Triad. The Warlocks knew it was time to strike, and their revolution had been quick and successful, the remaining Demons no longer strong enough to fight them. Once freed, the Warlocks had left the Underworld forever, vowing never again to let Demons rule them. Rex and Hannah themselves had travelled the world, until last May, when they had that adventure on that strange Plateau in South America. _That was a weird one. _Hannah thought as she took a sip of her coffee._ Live dinosaurs, and those people Rex and I met, Challenger, Roxton, Malone, and the others, people from nearly a century ago!_ Once that adventure had ended, the two of them had come here to Palo Alto, and rented this two bedroom apartment. Once they had settled in, Rex had converted the second bedroom into a study, which he had filled with old books and scrolls from all over the world (Rex had recently mastered the ability of translocation from place to place, which allowed him to quickly gather and add to his collection). He spent hours in the study, translating languages that had been dead for hundreds, if not thousands, of years._ I suspect that this is more than a hobby to him._ Hannah thought. _However, I won't press the issue. I know Rex will tell me when he's ready to._

Meanwhile, Rex had arrived at his current place of employment, Stanford University. When he and Hannah had arrived in Palo Alto last spring, he had made quiet inquiries about finding a job. It was his interest in ancient books and scrolls that had helped him in the end, as Stanford had an opening for a teacher of Ancient Languages And Cultures. Rex also had to use a little magic to help himself get the job, but he figured it all balanced out in that he was bringing home honest money. Checking the clock on the wall of his office, Rex saw that there was still twenty minutes to go before his first class of the day, so he decided to pass the time with some paperwork. A few moments later, a knock sounded on his door. "Come in!" Rex called. The door opened and an attractive woman with long dark hair entered. "Ah, you must be Professor Claire Patrick." Rex said. "I've been expecting you."

"Glad to be here." Claire replied. "Please, call me Claire. Are you Rex Buckland?"

"Yes, that's me. Claire it is then, but only if you call me Rex. Please, have a seat." Rex said and gestured to an empty chair in front of his desk. "Thank you for agreeing to guest lecture my class today."

"No problem. I'm always glad to help." Claire replied as she sat down in the chair.

"I've read your latest book on Ptolemaic Egypt." Rex said as he offered Claire a cup of coffee. "Very insightful. I've never read a book so detailed before, it really draws the reader in, makes them almost a part of it."

"Thank you, Rex, I get that a lot." Claire said as she accepted the cup. "That period of Ancient Egyptian history has always held a special place in my heart. Look at all the people that lived during that period, Alexander The Great, for example. Then there was his general, Ptolemy, who started the dynasty that carried his name. Of course, a few centuries later, you've got Julius Caesar, Mark Anthony, and Cleopatra. A whole group of people that changed Egyptian history forever."

"Your book really takes an excellent look at the latter three figures you mentioned, Caesar, Anthony, and Cleopatra." Rex said as he took a sip of his coffee. "The way you examine their actions and motivations. I swear it seems that you actually knew them personally, Claire."

"If only." Claire said, laughing. "Maybe I have a strong connection to these people because I am of Mediterranean stock myself. My ancestors came from Greece."

"Could be." Rex said. "Well, I suppose we better get going. My class will be starting soon." The two of them quickly finished their coffees and headed out of the office.

Later on, Rex watched with satisfaction as his class gave Claire a standing ovation. She had blown them away with her lecture on Ptolemaic Egypt._ I can see why her books sell so well._ Rex thought. _She just has this special connection with that period of Egyptian history and she knows how to share it with others._ After the class had filed out of the room, Rex walked over to the desk, where several objects that Claire had brought with her to show to the class, were on display. "Where did you get these?" he asked.

"They're on loan to me from the Museum Of Ancient Egyptian History in Alexandria." Claire replied. "Most of these objects were discovered in an archeological dig that took place in the Valley Of The Kings, back in 1926. The Oxford Expedition, I believe it was called."

"Well, the class sure was impressed by them. Once again, thank you, Claire."

"No problem." Claire replied, smiling.

"Can I buy you a cup of coffee in the cafeteria?" Rex asked. "It's the least I can do to repay you."

"Okay, just give me a few moments to pack up my artifacts, and I'll be right there." Claire said."

"See you in a few minutes then." Rex said and headed out the door.

If only I could tell you the truth, Rex.

Claire thought. _I could just imagine the look on your face._ Quickly, she began to pack away her artifacts, but looked up as a sinister figure shimmered into the room in front of her. "You!" she said. "What the hell are you doing here, Magwon?"

"Oh come on, Claire." the Demon replied. "Is that any way to greet a friend?"

"We're not friends!"

"Oh, but I would beg to differ." Magwon said as he came closer. "Just remember, I know who you are and where you come from. Imagine if the world were to find out your little secret!"

"Look, we've been over this again and again!" Claire said with frustration. "I can't give you what you want. Why can't you realize that!?"

"Because I don't believe you, dear Claire. You WILL tell me what I want to know, sooner or later. I will make sure of that."

"You are welcome to try, Magwon." Claire said sternly. "However, it will get you nowhere."

"Claire, I was wondering..." Rex began as he reentered the room and saw Magwon standing there. "What the bloody hell!?"

"Rex, get out of here! Quickly!" Claire shouted.

"Too late!" Magwon said and summoned an energy ball that he hurled at Rex. However, Rex quickly hurled himself aside. "Damn!" the Demon cursed. While Magwon was distracted, Rex quickly pulled a scroll out of his pocket and read from it, a bizarre jumble of words. "What the..." Magwon said as a wind seemed to grab him and yank him away. "WE'RE NOT DONE, CLAIRE!" he shouted as he vanished.

"Claire, are you okay?" Rex said as he quickly made his way over to where Claire was standing.

"Yes, I am. Thank you." the grateful Claire replied. "What was on that scroll you read?"

"An ancient Sumerian spell to ward off Demons. Unfortunately, it's only temporary. Once it wears off, he'll be back."

"Wait, you know what a Demon is?" Claire asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid so." Rex grimly replied. "Looks like that cup of coffee will have to wait, Claire. Take my hand." he held out his hand to her.

"Rex..."

"Claire, you're going to have to trust me. I can help you, I've dealt with Demons before."

"Well, okay." Claire said as she slowly took Rex's hand.

"Don't worry, this won't hurt a bit." Rex said and quickly translocated the two of them out of there.

A short time later, back at their apartment, Rex had brought Hannah up to speed on current events, while Claire sat on the couch nearby. "A Demon was after her?" Hannah asked, indicating Claire. "Why?"

"That's what I hope to find out." Rex said and the two of them walked over to the couch.

"So, just who, or what, are you two? Claire asked.

"Well, I guess the truth won't hurt now." Rex replied. "Hannah and I are Warlocks, Claire. The reason we know about Demons is because we used to be their slaves."

"But you're not anymore?"

"No, we're not." Hannah said. "We freed ourselves in a revolution, two years ago, after a long and bloody struggle. Long story."

"So, do you have any powers?" the curious Claire asked.

"Yes, I have the power of illusion and astral projection, as well as translocation. That's the power I used to bring the two of us here." Rex said.

"I can start fires with my mind." Hannah said. "I also have the power of shape shifting." she then morphed into an Egyptian Sphinx cat to prove her point.

"Good grief!" Claire said and watched as Hannah reverted back to her human form. "So, you can turn into any animal?"

"No, I can't." Hannah replied, shaking her head. "I'm limited only to those in the cat family. I can become a domestic cat, a lion, a tiger, a black panther." With that last statement, Rex and Hannah exchanged glances, remembering a certain incident involving Hannah in that shape.

"Still, it is impressive." Claire said.

"So, now that you know about us, Claire, what about you?" Rex asked. "How long has that Demon been after you and what does he want?"

"His name is Magwon, and he first showed up about six months ago." Claire replied. "From what he told me, he is a what is called a Lower Level Demon."

"Makes sense." Hannah said, nodding her head. "They are the only Demons left in the Underworld these days."

"Yes, that is true." Rex added and returned his attention to Claire. "What does Magwon want with you?"

"I don't know." Claire replied. "He keeps asking me about a secret I have. I keep telling him that I don't know about any secret, but he won't listen."

"I see." Rex said._ Sorry, Claire, but I'm not buying it. I can sense that you're holding something back from us, but what?_ he thought.

"Are you sure that you don't know what he is after?" Hannah asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." Claire said and got to her feet. "Thanks, Rex, for helping me. However, I should get back to my hotel room now. I have a flight to London to catch tomorrow night, and I better start packing."

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Rex asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." Claire replied, but couldn't keep the uncertainty out of her voice.

"Well, if you need us, give Hannah or myself a call." Rex said and handed Claire a piece of paper with their phone number on it. "Especially when that Demon shows up again. We can help you, Claire, if you let us, that is."

"Thank you, Rex, I will. Take care, both of you." Claire then turned and headed out the apartment door.

"Do you believe her?" Hannah asked, once she was sure that Claire was well clear.

"Part of it, I believe." Rex said. "However, she is not telling us the whole story."

"It doesn't make sense, Rex. Why is this Demon after her?"

"I don't know, Hannah, but I intend to find out." Rex replied as he turned towards his study. "However, to do that, I need to do a little research."

Some time later, Rex was at his desk in the study, surfing the Net. _Hmmmm, what was that expedition Claire mentioned? Oh, yes, the Oxford Expedition in 1926. Maybe that will give me a clue._ Rex quickly googled that name and was able to find the information he was looking for, and something else. "Hannah, come in here! I found something!"

"What is it, Rex?" Hannah asked as she entered the study.

"I decided to check out an expedition Claire had mentioned to me, one that took place in Egypt back in 1926. I thought it might give me a clue, but I found something even better. Look at this." Rex indicated an old black and while picture of the members of the expedition. "Look at the woman in the top row, third from the right."

"Okay." Hannah said and leaned in to get a better look. She quickly saw what Rex had seen. Although her hair was shorter, the woman in the picture was clearly Claire Patrick. "Rex, this picture was taken over eighty years ago!"

"I know." Rex replied. "Eighty years and she hasn't aged a day!"

"What does that mean, Rex? Is she one of us?" One of the perks of being a Warlock was that one didn't grow old, like normal humans did.

"No, Hannah, I don't think so." Rex said, shaking his head. "If she were a Warlock, then surely she could have defended herself better against that Demon."

"Well, she can't be human. Normal humans age."

"True, Hannah, but I'm beginning to suspect that our friend, Claire Patrick is far from a normal human."

"Well, what is she then?" Hannah asked. "A Demon, an angel, a witch, a ghost?"

"I suspect she's none of them, Hannah." Rex replied. "However, I think the answer will be just as amazing, I just need to do a little more research to confirm my suspicion. However, I think that uncovering whatever Claire is hiding from us will also help us find out what that Demon want with her too."

**OCTOBER 8**

The next morning, in her hotel room, Claire was quickly packing her suitcase, hoping to get away before the Demon came back. A knocking at her door interrupted her and she quickly went to answer it. Rex and Hannah stood there, looking like they had something to say. "Now is not a good time." Claire said.

"I can see that." Rex said as he and Hannah entered the room. "Needless to say, we need to talk, Claire Patrick, or should I say, Cleopatra!" A long silence fell upon the room, once Rex had uttered that statement.

"You... You know?" Claire asked. "How?"

"Amazing thing, the Internet." Rex replied. "You see, I was curious as to why a Demon would be after you, so I decided to do some research. I checked out that Oxford Expedition you mentioned to me yesterday, the one that took place in 1926. I found a picture of the members of said expedition, members that included a woman that looked just like you, Claire. So I did some further checking on other expeditions to Egypt going back over a hundred years. Amazingly, many of them also included a woman that looked like you! I knew that this was far more than mere coincidence."

"Surely, that wasn't enough to convince you." Claire said.

"No, but then I remembered your book about Ptolemaic Egypt." Rex said. "Remember how I said the book made one feel that you had actually been there in Cleopatra's time? Well, it's because it's true. You WERE there! Finally, you mentioned you were of Greek descent, well, Ptolemy, Alexander's general who started Cleopatra's dynasty, originally came from Greece. So, out with it, you are Cleopatra, aren't you."

"Yes, you're right, I'm Cleopatra." Claire said as she sat down on the bed. "Although, I haven't used that name in over two thousand years now. I guess you want to hear my story now."

"You think?" Hannah asked sarcastically. "Cleopatra turns up alive and well in San Francisco, more than two thousand years after she is supposed to have died. Yeah, I think we'd like the truth now!"

"Well, for the most part, you probably already know most of my story." Claire said. "I was the last of the Ptolemy line, a dynasty that had ruled Egypt for three centuries, until the Romans came. Julius Caesar, and later, Mark Anthony, became my lovers. I had children with both of them, children, I sadly outlived."

"What happened?" Hannah asked with curiosity.

"Cleopatra and Mark Anthony made the mistake of challenging the new Roman Emperor, Octavian, who later took the same Augustus." Rex replied.

"And?" asked Hannah.

"We lost." Claire said. "Octavian laid siege to Alexandria, we knew it was only a matter of time before his forces broke in and captured us. He wanted to take us back to Rome, to parade us through the streets like trophies. We decided to deny him that victory. Anthony took his own life by impaling himself on a sword, while I chose a different means of ending my life." Claire then rolled up the sleeve of her right arm, and a faint scar could be seen.

"That was where the snake bit you." Rex said. "When you yourself tried to commit suicide."

"Yes, it was." Claire replied. "I remember lying there, feeling the poison spreading through my body, knowing that soon I would be beyond the reach of the Romans forever."

"Yet, that's not what happened." Rex pointed out.

"No, it wasn't." Claire said. "Before I died, Lynnon, one of my alchemists, came to my side. He said that I couldn't die, that Egypt couldn't afford to lose me. He forced a potion he had concocted down my throat. The next thing I knew, I was cured, the poison gone from my body. Lynnon and a group of my most loyal servants then managed to smuggle me out under the noses of the Romans and got me safely away from Alexandria."

"Yet, history records that you died." Hannah said.

"Don't forget that Roman historians wrote those accounts, Hannah." Rex pointed out. "It wouldn't surprise me that Octavian himself authorized those accounts. He wouldn't have wanted it to be generally known that Cleopatra was still alive. Some might have decided to use her name to fight against him." He turned back to Claire. "What happened next?"

"I travelled around, never staying in the same place for too long." Claire said. "When I realized that Lynnon's potion had not only reversed the snake's poison, but made me immortal, I had to adapt to changing times. It was ironic, in the long run, the Romans wanted me dead, and now, I'm still here, and the Roman Empire is long gone. However, one thing I have never lost is the love for my home land. That is why I became an Egyptologist. I wanted to make sure the stories and treasures of my people were preserved for all time. That is why, as you pointed out, Rex, my books on Egypt of the Ptolemaic time are so detailed. Some of those details come from my own memories."

"That is why that Demon is after you, Claire." Rex said. "He wants the secret to your immortality. He figures that if he can become immortal like you are, he will be unvanquishable."

"I know." Claire said. "Somehow, he figured out who I was. However, even if I wanted to, I couldn't give him the secret of my immortality."

"Why not?" Hannah asked.

"Because I don't know what it is." Claire said. "Lynnon alone knew the secret of the potion he gave me, and he disappeared not long after I was smuggled out of Alexandria. The secret of that potion, he took with him. That, Rex, is the irony of this whole situation, Magwon is after a secret I can't give him."

"Speaking of which, I imagine he will be back soon. The warding of spell should be wearing out about now." Rex said.

"Well, then you better go." Claire said. "He's my problem, not yours."

"Certainly not." Rex replied. "I have an idea. Listen..."

A short time later, Claire was walking in a small park, near the hotel. In her hands was a tortoiseshell cat, that purred with contentment. She had not gone far, when Magwon shimmered in, blocking her way. "I was wondering when you'd show your face again." Claire said.

"The spell that traitor Warlock used against me had a limited shelf life." Magwon replied. Then he noticed what Claire was holding. "What's with the cat?"

"Oh come on, Magwon, use your brain. In Ancient Egypt, the cat was cherished and worshiped. Bastet, the Cat Goddess, was one of our deities. In fact, did you know that harming a cat in Ancient Egypt was an offense punishable by death."

"Yes, very interesting." Magwon said with impatience. "However, I am not here for crash course in Ancient Egyptian mythology. You know what I want."

"Ah, yes, the secret of my immortality. I'd tell you that I don't know it, but I'd be wasting my time." Claire said. "Why do you want it, anyway?"

"Thanks to the Charmed Ones, the Underworld is fragmented and divided." Magwon replied. "They say it will take decades to restore it. I don't want to wait that long. However, if I went there now, and tried to take over, I'd be vanquished. The Demons there now are too busy fighting and killing each other to listen to me. Your immortality would make that impossible, it would allow me to stay alive. Eventually, I would take over, and the Underworld will be strong again much sooner than anticipated."

"I'm afraid I can't allow that, Magwon." Rex said as he stepped out of some bushes.

"Oh, yeah, and how do you plan to stop me, Buckland?" Magwon said as he turned to face Rex. _When I gain control of the Underworld, you and the traitorous Warlocks that followed your banner will be hunted down and punished!_ the Demon thought.

"Oh, like this. Hannah, if you please."

"Wha..." Magwon said with astonishment as the tortoiseshell cat leapt out of Claire's arms and turned into a tiger. Before the Demon had a chance to react, Hannah the tiger was upon him, knocking him to the ground. Magwon struggled for a few moments, before managing to get free and got to his feet.

"Magwon, don't make me do this!" Rex said as he pulled a small black crystal out of his pocket.

"Go to Hell!" Magwon shouted and fired an energy ball at Rex.

"You first." Rex replied and raised the crystal. As everyone watched, the energy ball was absorbed by the crystal, which then spat it out back towards Magwon. Before the Demon had time to react, he was struck by his own energy ball.

"ARRRGHHHH!" Magwon screamed as he was consumed in flames and exploded.

"What was that?" Claire asked, indicating the crystal in Rex's hand.

"Oh, a little trinket I picked up in the ruins of a forgotten civilization in the Amazon jungle." Rex replied as he returned the crystal to his pocket. "From what I was able to translate of their writings, this crystal was carved from a meteor that landed near their civilization. I subsequently was able to discover that it could absorb energy and hurl it back at whomever fired said energy in the first place."

"Came in very handy during our revolt." Hannah added, after she had reverted back to human form.

"Is he..." Claire began.

"Yes, he's gone forever." Rex said. "Banished to the Demonic Wasteland."

"What's that?" Claire asked.

"Nowhere you'd like to visit." Hannah said grimly.

"Well, I guess I owe you two a debt of thanks." Claire said to Rex and Hannah. "I trust you'll keep my secret."

"If you agree to keep ours." Rex replied.

"I will. Once again, thank you both." With those words, Claire turned and walked back towards the hotel.

"I guess this mission is over. Come on, Hannah." Rex said as the two of them started for their apartment.

"This is turning out to be a strange year." Hannah said.

"How so?"

"Well, first we had that adventure on that Plateau with the living dinosaurs." Hannah replied. "Now we find out that Cleopatra is alive and well in the 21st Century. What's next!?"

"I don't know, Hannah." Rex replied and smiled at her. "However, it will be interesting to find out."

**THE END, UNTIL THE NEXT STORY, THAT IS!**


End file.
